Freaky Friday - Esme & Bella unknowingly change bodies (or minds)
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: Rated M for Mature. Esme & Bella switch bodies for 24 hours as a Friday the 13th "curse" (like the movie Freaky Friday). What happens just afterwards leaves both of them awe-struck as they are seduced by each others' men. They both think they are dreaming, but soon figure out that what they are experiencing is their current reality. Could be a fun read.
1. Chapter 1

_Rated M for Mature. Esme & Bella switch bodies for 24 hours as a Friday the 13th "curse" (like the movie Freaky Friday). What happens just afterwards leaves both of them awe-struck and possibly feeling guilty for what has happened. They both think they are dreaming, but soon figure out that what they are experiencing is their current reality. Could be a fun read._

"Happy Friday the 13th Bella," Jacob teased, looking at the watch he had on as it indicated midnight was just a few minutes away. "Remember, there are no such things as curses..." He lifted his eyebrows and chuckled, causing Renesmee do the same.

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella jabbed at him lightly, "Take care of our daughter until we get back, then you can go back to the reservation."

"I'm sticking around all night, Bells," he replied, "Sorry."

"Sorry," Renesmee mimicked and hopping on Jacob's back for a piggyback ride.

Edward and Bella passed through the trees and went for a midnight hunt, linking hands as they did so. She managed to steal a kiss in the darkness, leaving Edward's perfect teeth in full view before each of them almost immediately caught the scent of an animal nearby.

* * *

Esme laid next to Carlisle in the darkness and the two of them heard their family members leave the house. She rolled over to face his with a smile and began to slide her hand down his stomach, letting her fingers linger inside the band of his sweatpants.

Carlisle laughed and laid his hand over hers, urging her to go on. Esme leaned her body completely over him and kissed him before reaching her hand down his pants.

He sighed appreciatively and pulled her on top of him, sliding both of his hands upward so her shirt wouldn't get in the way of her flawless body. Esme stopped stroking him to toss her shirt to the side, unlatching her bra as she did so. She then continued to run her hand up and down beneath Carlisle's pants as he removed the t-shirt he was wearing.

"That feels good," he told her, unable to hide the arousal in his eyes and in tone of his voice.

Esme leaned down and kissed him, gently smacking her lips against his as his tongue fought for dominance over hers. She felt him continue to harden in her hand and so she released him and smiled, shimmying his pants down to his ankles.

Carlisle clicked on the light next to their, dimming it so he could see her just slightly. He loved the way the dim light seemed to make her skin shimmer in the darkness.

* * *

THE SWITCH: The clock struck midnight, and the clock in the living room began to chime. Friday the 13th had fallen upon them, and a 24 hour "curse" was put into effect. Bella and Esme switched minds (or bodies), however you want to look at it, leaving each of them utterly confused with their sudden new surroundings.

* * *

Esme looked down at her hands and realized they were not her own. She looked around the dark forest around her and felt a sudden fear in the pit of her stomach.

What is going on? she asked herself. How... why am I in the woods?

"Bella!" Edward called in the darkness, catching up to her, "What are you doing?"

Esme looked at him with confused eyes. "Bella?"

He snickered and looked around, "Bella..."

Esme looked down at her hands again and then toward her clothing. She ran her hands down her hips and then over her face and through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

Esme shook her head, "What's my name?"

He laughed again, not sure if she was joking. "Bella..."

"Bella," Esme repeated. She looked around the darkness and almost pulled away as Edward reached for her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, more tensely.

"Nothing," she told him, almost in a daze, then wondered to herself if she was somehow day-dreaming. One minute she was in the midst of making love to Carlisle, and the next she was in the forest hunting with Edward. Now, Edward was calling her Bella.

My voice does sound different, Esme thought to herself.

"Something's wrong," Edward pushed, "Tell me." He put his hand gently on her face and kissed her forehead.

Esme felt like there was some grand joke being played on her, but internally she knew it wasn't true.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward," she said back, this time recognizing Bella's voice as it spoke in place of her own. Esme stared at Edward as if she were seeing him for the first time and was startled when he planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm fine," she said again, this time in a perkier tone in hopes that he wouldn't try to kiss her again.

He smiled, "Alright, let's finish the hunt okay?"

Esme still felt like she was in some weird dream sequence but she nodded, not knowing what else to do, "Alright."

* * *

Bella thought she must have passed out, but then realized that vampires don't do that. The next thought was that she was dreaming - a vivid dream at that. The thought passed through her mind just as quickly because she knew vampires couldn't dream, because they didn't sleep. She didn't know what to make of what was currently going on.

Did I somehow fall asleep or hit my head or something? she wondered. Her thoughts were practically screaming. She felt a lustful pleasure building up inside of her and a long moan left her mouth.

What is going on? she wondered, staring at an unfamiliar wall. A dim light filled the room, though made it hard to see. Her mind was so warped and out of it that she couldn't comprehend anything except for the rush of pleasure that washed over her body. Her eyes looked down as she realized she was in Carlisle and Esme's room, immediately recognizing Carlisle beneath her. His eyes were closed and his hands rocked her hips back and forth on top of him.

I'm dreaming, Bella thought, this is a dream. Oh God, thank God Edward can't read my mind right now. Why am I dreaming that I'm having sex with Carlisle?

"Carlisle," she said, unaware of the way her voice rippled up her vocal cords. She sounded different. She had no idea what to make of it.

His eyes flickered open and closed again as he pushed himself into her deeper, "Oh, Esme..."

Esme? Bella thought. Esme? What is happening right now? Vampires can dream?

Her eyes shut tightly as she began to feel both guilt and ecstasy. Everything felt completely real and she tried to tell herself not to enjoy what was going on.

Carlisle continued to guide her hips as he moved himself upward with extra force every few seconds.

Bella held her moans in at first, then gave in and grabbed Carlisle's shoulders as she leaned over him. Her nails dug into him and she recognized the French manicure that Alice had offered both her and Esme earlier in the day. She had declined, but Esme allowed Alice to do her nails.

Those are Esme's nails, Bella thought to herself, not mine.

Her confusion was masked by Carlisle's relentless thrusting beneath her and Bella began to tell herself that if anything came from her taboo dream, it would be to bring what was going on into her own love life with Edward. She had been on top of him many times but he never simultaneously thrusted himself into her so forcefully as she rode him. She would have to tell Edward about it once she woke up.

Carlisle propped his body upright and lightly placed his hand on the side of her face, sliding his tongue eagerly into her mouth.

Bella didn't know what to do. Her eyes were shut so she told herself to pretend it was Edward. The feel of Carlisle inside her, however, was so foreign that she couldn't possibly mistake him for someone else. The taste of his tongue was different and the taste of blood that lingered in his mouth from a hunt earlier led Bella to completely lose it and attack his tongue with her own.

It's just a dream, she reminded herself, then grabbed the back of his head as his mouth made her way to her nipple while he continued to guide her hips as she rode him.

This isn't really my body, Bella said to herself again. She looked at one of her hands. It's Esme's body.

Carlisle made that known again right away as he panted, breathing out Esme's name several times as he repositioned himself down flat on the bed. He kept his hands on her waistline and began what he was doing originally.

This is so wrong, Bella told herself. I'm fantasizing about Carlisle. He's Edward's father. He's Esme's husband. He was my doctor. He's... about to give me an orgasm.

"Oh my God," she said aloud, "Carlisle..."

He sat up strait again and kissed her passionately, continuing to move in and out of her hard.

Bella gave in and let what she thought was a dream continue, letting Carlisle take her to a wonderful climatic moment.

"You're going to make me come, Esme," he said with heavy lust against her neck. His hand rested on the side of her face gently despite him being so deep in the heat of the moment.

He went slightly faster, leaving Bella with a continuing orgasm that almost made her lose her mind, before feeling him come inside of her.

Carlisle held her close and she grabbed him just as tight before he sighed and let out a long, deep breath and collapsed onto the bed.

Bella laid next to him, still in Esme's body and felt almost compelled to cuddle up against him. She didn't know where the dream was leading her, but at the moment she felt satisfied. It took a few minutes to let curiosity get the best of her and she climbed out bed to go look in the mirror.

"Where are you going, honey?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella was timid to speak, as she glanced at him lustfully for the first time in her life, "I'll... be right back." She hurried into the bathroom that was conjoined with their room and flipped on the lights to look in the mirror. When she saw Esme's features looking back at her, she almost froze and waved her hand around several times to make sure what she was seeing was real.

What is going on? she asked herself for the hundredth time.

Just then, she heard Edward's voice downstairs and what sounded liked her own chatting back with him. She looked around and was completely freaked out. She had to talk to whoever was with him - maybe Esme, or so she guessed - to find out what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella walked out of the bathroom and clicked the light off and didn't realize she was speaking aloud until Carlisle responded.

"Am I dreaming?" she wondered.

He laughed, "I wonder that every day."

She stared across the room as he gave her a smile and looked at her with the most adoring eyes.

"Should we go down to see Edward and Es... Bella?"

Carlisle shrugged, "They're probably fine without us, but we could."

"Yeah, we should go... say hi or something."

"Alright," he agreed, but motioned for her to join him back in the bed.

Bella didn't know what to do. She was beginning to think that everything that was happening was real. She had noticed a robe on the back of the bathroom door and threw it on before making her way toward him.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, giving her a half concerned look.

"Nothing," Bella said shaking her head. She looked down at her hands again and just kept thinking to herself that she was somehow in Esme's body.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah." In her mind she replayed the events that had just taken place. What would she say to the _real_ Esme? What would she say to Edward?

The words seemed crazy when she thought them to herself: Hey sorry Esme but I had sex with Carlisle when I was stuck in your body. Edward, I hope you understand...

Before she could think another word, Carlisle put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her. "Why don't we go downstairs. Is something wrong with Edward? Or Bella?"

With Bella? she thought. Yes, something is wrong with Bella. She's in your wife's body and doesn't know what to do right now.

"No," she answered, "I don't think so."

Carlisle eyed her intently but confusion lingered on his face. She knew he sensed something was off but he would in no way be able to guess the truth. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Carlisle got out of bed to throw his clothes on.

Bella's eyes dropped right to the part of him that she hadn't really seen up until that moment. Even during the course of the actions that took place just before, she didn't actually _see_ it.

But I definitely felt it, she thought to herself. Bella shook her head and scolded herself for the brief lustful thought.

Carlisle laughed at her reaction to him getting out of bed, "What?" he asked, looking down, "I know. I'll have to wait a few minutes before I can go downstairs." He threw on his boxers and then his sweatpants. Neither of them hid his erection very well.

Bella still stood awe-stuck until she forced herself out of it.

Carlisle pulled her to him in a hug before and whispered, "You'll have to put some clothes on or I may stay like this all night."

Wow, she thought, I have never heard_ that_ tone of his voice before. I've never known _this_ side to Carlisle before. For whatever reason, in that moment, in Esme's body, she felt a slight attraction to him.

She smiled at him and threw on whatever clothes of Esme's that were scattered on the floor. When the two of them were settled, he took her hand and led her downstairs.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice called, "Where is everybody?"

Bella almost froze at the sound of his voice and Carlisle began to respond as they met Edward and Esme at the end of the staircase.

Esme? Bella wondered, staring blankly at the person who resembled herself so much.

"I'm not sure where everyone wandered off to," Carlisle admitted. He threw an arm around Bella's shoulders, who still stared at "herself" across the room.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, taking in the look on Esme's face as she stared just as horror-struck at Bella across the room.

Carlisle looked at the two of them, then to Edward.

"What's wrong?" they both asked at the same time.

Bella and Esme continued to stare at each other, before Bella's physical body stepped forward. Esme looked at 'herself' and her mouth hung open, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yes," Bella responded urgently. The two of them looked at their respective men and hurried out of the house without another word, leaving Carlisle and Edward looking to each other for answers.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward looked toward the open window that the two of them left from, "I have no idea."

Esme and Bella ran until they both knew Carlisle and Edward couldn't hear them.

"What is going on?" Bella asked, "Esme?"

"Bella?" Esme asked.

They stared at each other with disbelief.

"I don't know what's happening," Bella said, "Did we - did we, like, switch bodies?"

Esme looked down at herself, knowing without having looked in a mirror that she wasn't herself - she was Bella; well, in Bella's body. "Do I look like you?"

"Yes," Bella said right away, "Yes. And I looked in the mirror. I'm you. I look like you."

Both of them stared at each other as if they were looking at an alien from outer space. Esme raised her arm and touched what used to be her forearm. "This is unreal."

"Are we dreaming?" Bella asked, praying that they were.

"I don't think so."

Bella put her hand on her head and looked around, feeling like the world was spinning.

"Were you hunting with Edward before?" Esme asked, "Just now?"

Bella nodded, "You mean before... this happened?"

Esme nodded back, "Yes."

"Yeah. I was."

"I felt like there was some kind of a time warp. That's the only way I can describe it," Esme said.

"Me too," Bella agreed, "One minute I was in the woods with Edward and the next minute..." Her voice trailed off and she gave Esme a guilty look.

"Oh my God," Esme put her hand up to her mouth.

"I didn't mean to," Bella said, before Esme could say anything more.

Esme stared with her mouth open, "Did-did you-?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry. I was kind of put right in the middle of it and-" she shook her head, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Esme. I would never-"

"I know," Esme told her and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to know details, but didn't at the same time. "Did you stop?"

Bella felt like she was on trial. She felt horrible and didn't know how to answer. "Not really. It took me a few minutes to realize what was going on, and then he-"

"Okay, okay," Esme said. She didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence.

Bella looked at her with guilt, "I would never, ever try to do that with him. Awkward doesn't even describe-"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"You're sorry? I'm sorry."

Esme put a hand on her forehead, "Oh my God." She was still comprehending everything.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked her. She thought to herself how she would never be able to look at Carlisle the same way again.

"We have to try to find out what happened to us."

Bella sighed and looked around, guessing that nothing had occurred intimately between Esme and Edward. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What are we going to do about Edward and Carlisle?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We need some kind of game plan," Bella said to Esme, regarding their husbands. "Right?"

Esme nodded, "Yes."

Bella looked around the trees and suddenly felt a spark ignite in her brain, "It's Friday the 13th. It just turned into that date at midnight. Jake told me right before we turned that there were no such thing as curses. Do you think maybe...?"

"We were cursed for a day?"

She nodded, "That sounds crazy, I know."

"Not as crazy as the fact that we switched bodies," Esme said.

"You're right," Bella laughed, but quickly stopped as reality hit her right away again. "I can't believe this is happening."

"If what you're saying is right, then we still have until midnight tomorrow to stay this way," Esme pondered aloud, "Twenty-three hours."

"Let's hope we'll go back by then."

"What if we don't?"

"We should, right?"

They looked at each other, neither knowing what to do.

"Carlisle is going to work from six this morning until three in the afternoon," Esme said, "So that's a good amount of time. We'll only have nine hours to kill after that."

"What about before he goes in?" Bella asked, "And Edward is obviously free all day."

"Maybe you should ask to take him shopping, or something," Esme suggested, "Take my credit card and just spoil him today. It'll be a mother-son day out."

She sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Are we going to be able to pull this off?"

Bella looked at her, "I hope so."

"Just while we're being honest, Edward did kiss me," Esme said.

"I don't think I'm in any position to be angry," she said, putting her hand on her head as she replayed her encounter with Carlisle in her mind.

"I'm not at all angry with you," Esme assured her, "Once this thing runs its course, we'll just have to try to forget about it all."

Bella nodded in agreement, "So what do we do until Carlisle goes to work and until you take Edward shopping?"

"Maybe the four of us could just sit and watch a movie... or two," Esme said.

"Jake has Nessy," Bella said, "We have to either pick her up or have him bring her back."

"Let's get back."

"Wait," Bella said, "What if they try to kiss us, or ..."

She sighed, "I don't know. I guess I'll just say, we should try our best not to show affection whenever possible. They'll both be confused and probably, I don't know, hurt if we completely turn away."

"I know," Bella agreed.

"Make the best of the next five hours," Esme said. She looked down, "We'll get Nessy back and watch a couple movies."

"Okay."

Esme grabbed her by the hand, "Come on."

When they got home, Carlisle and Edward hadn't moved far from where they stood.

"Esme," Carlisle said, calling her over with his hand.

Esme and Bella looked at each other, and Esme almost stepped forward, but almost eyed Bella to go with him. Edward looked at them both skeptically.

"Esme, I can't really read your mind right now," he said.

"Can you read my mind?" Esme asked him, though Edward saw the phrase coming from Bella.

His eyes narrowed, "No. I don't think I can read either of your minds."

They looked at each other and Carlisle's eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them.

"Why don't we put on a movie," Bella suggested, "She looked at Carlisle first, then to Edward and Esme.

Esme almost jumped as Edward placed his hand on her lower back and tucked her against him.

"Bella, do you want to watch a movie?" Bella asked Esme.

She nodded tensely, "Sure."

"Are you two alright?" Carlisle asked flat out, "You both seem a little... off. Did Alice have a vision?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

"No to which part?" he asked.

"No to Alice's vision," Esme answered. She smiled and stared at him in the way she always did.

Carlisle squinted his eyes and Esme straightened up, knowing that it wasn't her who he was seeing, it was Bella. She couldn't profess her normal love to him until she was back in her own body.

"Okay." He said, looking around. His eyes met back with Esme's for a moment and the two of them shared a quick second of mutual confusion. Edward seemed slightly uneasy from their quick unspoken interaction and pulled Esme to him a little tighter.

Esme's eyes looked to Bella's apologetically and Carlisle switched his gaze back to Bella.

"We have to get Renesme," Edward said. He looked at Esme, "Down at the reservation."

"Can we call Jacob?" she asked him.

"You don't want to go get her?"

She tried not to sigh and felt like the day would be far harder than she expected. "I do, yes."

Edward smiled awkwardly and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

Esme tried not to show reluctance in grabbing his hand. She knew Edward was beginning to get concerned with "Bella's" behavior and so she looked up and smiled at him, "I'm sorry. Yes, let's go. I'm just a little off tonight."

"It's okay," he said and kissed her forehead, "I just hope it isn't something I've done."

"No." Esme shook her head, then forced another smile. "Come on."

Bella watched as the two of them headed toward the front door. Esme looked back at her, "We'll watch that movie when we get back?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah."

Edward waved over his shoulder and immediately tried to get to the bottom of his wife's odd behavior. "Something's not right," he said, stopping to face her. "Tell me."

"I'm fine," Esme said. She put a hand on the side of his face and kissed his cheek, "Let's get Nessy and we'll come home."

Edward's stared burned into hers and he nodded, but wasn't satisfied, "Okay," then added, "Can I have a real kiss?"

Esme swallowed hard and gave a quick, brief nod before he leaned down slowly and kissed her. She let air out through her nose as he lengthened their kiss, then smiled up at him. "Am I convincing you yet that nothing's wrong?" Esme asked him, then thought to herself: please say yes.

Edward smiled and nodded, then took her hand, "I suppose so." He led them happily through the trees and Esme began to change her perspective.

This might not be as difficult as I was imagining before, she thought to herself. We'll get Nessy, come home, watch some TV and then the rest of the day should be fine until later in the afternoon. We'll come up with a plan before then.

"I love you," Edward said, as they ran.

Esme could easily say the words back to him, though they meant something completely different to her than they did him, "I love you, too."

He grinned and she could tell she was winning him back over.

Less than a day, Esme thought.

When the reservation's line came into view, relief washed over her and she was able to relax knowing Renesme would soon be with them.

"Pick whatever movie you had in mind," Carlisle said to Bella, "What were you and Bella thinking?"

She shrugged and purposely prolonged looking through the endless collection of DVD's, "I'm not sure. Nothing in particular."

"Was something wrong before?" he asked her.

Bella turned around, "No."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I'm sure."

"Is there something I did? You seem kind of distant."

"Distant?" Bella asked, repeated his phrase as a stall tactic.

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm fine," she tried not assure him.

He looked at her intently, but his eyes were soft, "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Bella felt her heart sink. She knew Carlisle was right on in his feelings, and hated seeing him looking so vulnerable and almost hurt. "I would tell you, Carlisle. I promise."

He continued to stare at her before nodding, "Alright."

She looked down and sighed, then repeated, "I promise." Her eyes met his and she tried to be reassuring in her words.

He nodded again and leaned back in his position on the couch, then began flipping through the television stations until Bella found a movie. She walked up to him with a smile and he looked at the comedy's title, taking the disc from he hand.

"Grown ups?" A smile formed on his face.

"Is that alright?"

Carlisle nodded, "Of course. Anything's alright."

Bella sat down next to him and tried to be natural as he threw his arm over her shoulders on the couch.

"We'll set it up when they get back. I'm sure Nessy will want to sleep," he said.

She nodded, "Okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Carlisle finished using the remote as he found a show worth keeping on.

Bella felt like she was practically shaking with nervousness, as she looked around the empty house. The only light on was in the kitchen and it barely provided any lighting where they sat. She wanted to get up and flip the switch, but didn't want to weird out Carlisle anymore than she already had.

"So where are Rosalie and Emmett?" she asked, "And Alice and Jasper?"

"They all went out somewhere together, I believe," he told her, "I forgot Alice mentioned something about going to Canada earlier in the week."

"Canada?" Bella asked, "So they won't be home any time soon, then?" She was surprised at the tone of her voice, as she knew there was a small piece of her that didn't mind being alone with him. The stronger part of her, however, longed for someone to return to the house.

He smiled, "They won't be back soon, no. But I think Edward and Bella will, so..."

"Oh," she laughed, "I wasn't saying we should-" then Bella thought internally, was I?

Carlisle chuckled, "With the way things went tonight already, I don't think it would be an easy task to keep quiet." He kissed her a few times in a row on the cheek.

Bella turned and he kissed her on the lips as she faced him. She began to wonder if Edward couldn't read hers or Esme's minds because they were somehow like half and half of each other, more than just their minds and bodies. In her own body, she didn't see Carlisle quite the same way as she did now.

Could it be Esme's senses that are finding him to be somewhat irresistible? Bella knew how enticing Edward's scent was to her. With Esme's nose, was Carlisle's scent drawing her in the same way Edward's typically did?

So many questions, Bella thought to herself, and will Esme be this attracted to Edward?

Jealousy filled her mind for a moment, as she felt in her heart how much she loved Edward and wanted no one else to have him. On the same note, she felt oddly attracted to Carlisle and suddenly felt even more panic wash over her - one for the fact that Esme and Edward could possibly be intimate, and two for the fact that the thought of locking lips with Carlisle again didn't seem like such a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella caught a glimpse of herself in one of the windows. She still hadn't gotten completely accustomed to the fact that she looked like Esme. It was all surreal and unbelievable even after they had determined it to be true.

Carlisle looked over toward where she stared, thinking there was something outside that was catching her eye. "What's out there?" he asked.

She got out of her momentary daze, "Nothing. I, uh, just caught my reflection."

He smiled at laid his hand on the side of her face, "I understand. I get distracted by how beautiful you are, too."

Bella laughed for a moment in flattery, then sighed as he guided her lips back against his. Carlisle quickly pulled her so she laid on top of him and rested one hand gently on her face, and the other on her hip. She kissed him back, this time getting lost in the moment.

It was Esme's senses that took over Bella's mind, or so she told herself. She began to kiss him harder and pushed her hips against his to feel him up against her.

Carlisle very reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers and laughed, though kept his hands on her. His eyes looked pleasantly surprised at her aggressive pursuit, "Esme, we have to stop before they come back," his eyes looked down toward the bulge in his pants, "I can't be down here like this, especially if Renesmee's around."

Bella got a reality check at the sound of her daughter's name, "You're right," she said, "You're right." A long sigh left her mouth but she didn't get off of him.

Carlisle traced over her arms with his fingertips and looked into her eyes. They were dark with desire, and Bella could sense it about herself, as she saw it in his eyes. He shifted slightly, and she could see he was holding his breath.

"Are you breathing?" she asked him.

He smiled, "No. I'm trying to control myself." He put both of his hands over his face for a second and ran the through his hair, then looked back up at her.

"Do you want me to get off of you?" Bella asked. She didn't know what she wanted his answer to be.

Carlisle stared up at her and closed his eyes, then guided her back down to him. They continued their heated kissing session and he pulled her shirt down slightly so he could suck on her right breast.

Bella suppressed a moan she so desperately wanted to let out and let her hands squeeze him tight as he moved his hips upward once almost as a reaction to what he was doing.

Self control, Bella told herself, think about what you're doing.

She needed to be reminded of her love for Edward in order to stop lusting after her father-in-law.

"Carlisle, wait," she said, gently taking his head in between her hands. He laid his head back down on the couch and Bella ran a hand through his hair, then stopped. "You're right, we can't do this because Nessy will be back soon."

"Yeah I know," he said. Another smile crossed his face and he fixed her shirt, "But you'll have to get off me so I can get myself back to neutral."

Bella looked down at his pants and hesitated a few seconds before she agreed and climbed off of him.

Edward, she thought to herself.

"Carlisle, does Edward ever talk to you about Bella?" she asked.

His expression changed, though he didn't seem to mind the side-tracked discussion to get his mind out of the sexual dimension it was currently stuck in. "Uh, sometimes. Not as much as earlier in their relationship. Why?"

"Why not as much?"

Carlisle shrugged, "Probably because he's happy and content now. He was unsure of himself, and everything was new in the beginning. He knows Bella loves him, and he loves her."

Bella sighed and nodded.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her again.

"I was just wondering because sometimes Bella talks to me about her feelings for Edward. I didn't know if he still talked to you about her."

He nodded, "Every so often he does, but Edward likes his privacy as much as any of us." A smile spread across his face again, "I'm sure the women of this house share more than the men."

She smiled, "I don't know about that. Emmett isn't shy."

"Neither is Rosalie. I'm sure you can remember their earliest years," he laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella looked him in the eye and grinned, knowing what he was talking about from Edward.

"Edward, Bella and Renesmee are about home," Carlisle said, "We should get the movie ready."

She nodded and stood up, then put the DVD player on. Not longer than a minute or two later, the three of them came through the door with Renesmee passed out on Edward's shoulder.

Bella eagerly went over and stroked her hair, "Should we put her to bed?" Esme looked over at her and Bella backed off, "I mean, you two should."

Edward smirked, "You can if you want Grandma."

Grandma, Bella thought. She looked at Esme again who shrugged.

"You can take her, Bell..." Esme caught herself before she spoke her full name.

Edward looked over at her oddly, then to Bella.

"Esme," Esme went on, looking at Bella, "You can put her to sleep if you want."

"Oh, yes I will," Bella said, "Why don't you two just keep her here for the night and stay. I don't want to wake her."

"Sounds good," Esme said before Edward could respond.

Bella took Renesmee from Edward's arms and raced her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. She took her time putting her to sleep before heading downstairs.

Edward had cuddled up next to Esme and the two of them looked snug under a blanket. Carlisle talked with them casually and Bella could see that Esme's expression was almost hurt because her true husband wasn't looking at her the way he had for ninety-plus years. It was merely because she was stuck in the wrong body.

Bella sighed, and again felt guilty. She made her way downstairs and sat next to Carlisle, this time not getting as cozy with him like she had when no one was home. Every time he tried to pull her close, she hesitated, and for the second or third time that night, he looked completely confused.

He and Edward looked at each other, and seemed to be communicating without saying much. They both knew something wasn't right, but it was obvious they couldn't guess it right.

Bella stared over at Esme in her place in Edward's arms. She wanted to know if Edward had put the moves on her the same way Carlisle had. She made eye contact with Esme and figured that she must have had the same hopeless look on her face.

They both hoped at the same time that their guesses on the twenty-four time limit were true. Esme and Bella both knew they needed their own bodies back.


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning hours had rolled by and their all night movie sessions had done their purpose. Around five o'clock, Carlisle made his way upstairs to get ready for work and returned a half hour later ready to go for his shift.

As the four of them dispersed from where they had been sitting, Esme walked up to him and put a hand on his forearm, "What time will you be back?"

Carlisle looked down a little awkwardly at her touch, as he saw Bella asking him the question and touching him so sensually. "Um..." his eyebrows pressed together, "My shift ends at three."

Esme backed away and felt a twinge of pain because he looked through her, rather than at her. She knew it wasn't anyone's fault, but she wanted him to look at her the way he always did. "Oh, okay," she said, trying to smile casually, "Just wondering."

Carlisle smiled, then made his way over to where Bella stood talking with Edward about taking him shopping. "Want to walk out with me?"

She looked up at him, then to Edward, who gave her the same see-through stare.

"We can go if you want," he said with a shrug, then crossed the room and motioned for Esme to join him upstairs.

Bella watched them go and felt like the switch was beginning to take it's toll on her. She saw Edward's lips so dangerously close to Esme's ear lobe and recognized the sly smile on his face as he spoke.

Carlisle grabbed his car keys and Bella followed him outside. When they got to the garage, he opened it and looked at her. "What's going on?" he asked, "We've never kept things from each other and I can tell you aren't yourself."

"Carlisle-"

"If there's something I'm doing, I want you to tell me. I feel like one minute you're..." he lowered his voice slightly, "All over me, and the next you don't want me to be near you."

"That's not it," Bella said.

"I can try to help the situation if you talk to me," Carlisle said, "Tell me what's going on."

She sighed, wanting desperately to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to make Esme look crazy. It wasn't herself that would be at risk for looking silly, it was Esme, because the words would be coming from _her_ mouth; not Bella's.

"It's nothing," she said again, "I think I just haven't hunted and I don't know, I've been a little stressed since we met with The Volturi. Maybe it's just catching up."

Carlisle looked down, "Alice gave you the specifics, I guess. Am I right?"

"Alice?"

"About the details in her vision from that day?"

Bella wanted to run with his theory to buy both her and Esme some time, "Oh, well, yes. Yeah, she told me and I've been kind of a mess over it."

Carlisle hugged her, "It was just a vision." Relief filled his body as he thought there was a more serious underlying issue.

"I know, but-"

"I'm not going anywhere," he continued, "It didn't happen."

"What did Alice tell you?" Bella asked.

"Everything," he said, "But she was nervous to tell you because she didn't want to make you sad about it, that's all."

She wanted him to elaborate, as she didn't actually know what Alice had seen.

"Yeah, I know," she looked down, "She gave you all the details?"

"Did she give them all to you?"

"Well, not _all_ of them, but most I think. What did she tell you?"

"I'm not going to go into details about my 'death'," he told her, "And besides, it didn't happen. Don't let it stay in your mind."

Bella pulled back and looked at him with shock. Carlisle would have died? she thought. It pained her to think of someone harming him.

"Was it just you? Would Edward, or Jasper and or Emmett?"

He looked around the empty garage and shrugged, "Jasper," he said quietly.

"Not Edward?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Or Renesmee? Or Jake?"

He shook his head again. "Will you promise me you won't stress over it? Please... for me?"

Bella sighed and felt a little overwhelmed from the information he had just given her, "Yes, and I'm sorry."

Carlisle looked her with the same adoring eyes as before, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He brought his face close to hers, then kissed her on the cheek.

Bella knew he had to hear the words in order to have a good day and so she said them, "I love you."

He looked her in the eyes, "I love you too, Esme."

She leaned in and hugged him, rubbing her hands up and down his back before he got in his car and took off for the hospital.

Upstairs, Edward stood behind Esme with his arms around her. They stood in the doorway of where Renesmee slept and he kissed her on the cheek and neck several times. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked.

Esme shuddered, acknowledging how good his gentle kisses felt but focused on her granddaughter, "She is. She's so precious."

"I can't believe we have a daughter," he said, "Still. It seems too good to be true."

We don't have a daughter, she thought, you and Bella do. I'm Nessy's grandma!

"Me either," Esme shook her head with disbelief and tried to maneuver her way subtly out of his arms, though Edward held her there securely.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck again. Esme closed her eyes and the image of Carlisle popped into her mind. Edward's gentleness was quite comparable to her husband's, and she almost let him continue.

"Don't get me all worked up," she told him, "Renesmee is right there sleeping."

Edward laughed quietly, "You're right. I'll save it for tonight."

Esme hoped that by time the night rolled around, she and Bella would have things figured out to switch back, or the magic of Friday the 13th would have run out.

"Not until after midnight," she said, hoping to sound like a sort of tease. She wasn't sure if it worked until he snickered again.

"Why's that?" his breath hit her ear and Esme shuddered again.

"You'll see..."

Edward smirked and kissed her on the cheek once.

"Are you going shopping with Esme today?"

He nodded, "I think so."

"I might try to clean up our house and spend the day spoiling Renesmee a little bit," she said with a smile, "So stay out as long as you'd like."

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked teasingly.

"No," she said immediately, then realized he was kidding, "I just want to make sure I really miss you so when I see you tonight, it'll be extra special."

He smiled and shrugged, "Okay."

Esme shook her head, what am I talking about? I'm the absolute _worst_ liar.

She turned around, "Let's go help Esme clean up around the house, then the two of you can have a nice day out."

He didn't think much of it and agreed, taking her by the hand.

Esme was eager to spend the day with Renesmee to get away from the craziness that had become her life in the last six hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's day shopping with Edward was both carefree and slightly heartbreaking. Every few seconds, she had hope that he would reach for her hand, or kiss her cheek, but that never happened. She knew it was because to him, she was Esme, not Bella, but it didn't make the situation any more comforting. She was used to getting all of his attention twenty-four hours a day. Rather than mope, she decided to have a little fun with her current situation.

"So Edward..." she said, "Tell me one thing you love about Bella."

He looked at her and laughed, "I couldn't narrow it down to just one thing..."

She smiled, "What's coming to mind?"

Edward continued to grin and laughed again, "Well... it's hard to put my love for Bella into words. She's amazing."

Bella smiled, "You two are so perfect together."

"Well, Esme, thank you for always being supportive of our relationship." He put his arm around her shoulders for a few steps as they walked before walking casually again with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"We should ask Jacob to do a little camp fire tonight," she suggested, looking for ways to keep the activities group related, "I think Renesmee will love it. She had so much fun at the last one."

He gave her a set of guilty eyes, "Maybe," he said with a nod, "I was just possibly thinking of having some alone time with Bella."

"You were?" Bella's voice was almost horrified.

Edward gave her a look, "Well, yeah, we haven't had as much time to ourselves since Nessy's been born. And I'm not by any means complaining because she's the best thing in our lives, but yeah. I plan on having a little romantic evening with Bella tonight."

Bella sighed and tried not to look visibly unhappy. It had been awhile since she and Edward got a chance to be alone and she greatly wanted to be with him later that night. She also knew that Esme would either deny him, which could put a slight damper on their intimacy, or she would do as Bella had done and accept the circumstances for what they were without thinking about the consequences.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, "We could probably do a bonfire tomorrow night, or the next."

"Oh, yeah," Bella nodded, "Sure. That's fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again and smiled.

"Alright," he smiled as if he knew something she didn't.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing."

"Edward..."

"I was going to kind of get out of your way tonight, too," he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the others aren't coming back until way later in the day tomorrow. You and Carlisle will have the house to yourselves. How often does that happen?"

Bella raised her eyebrows, "I thought Alice said they were coming back tonight," she lied.

Edward removed his cell phone from his pocket and clicked through a few things before showing her a text message from Alice verifying his previous statement.

"Oh, okay," she said, "My mistake."

I have to talk to Esme so we can both make other arrangements, Bella thought, we have to try to do something to help each other out.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Edward asked.

"I'm not," Bella said.

He looked at her with wondering eyes, "Why can't I see what you're thinking? Did you find some way to shield me too?"

"No," she said, "I don't know."

Edward stared into her eyes for a moment before Bella pointed towards one of the stores on the strip in the center of town, "Come on, there are some nice clothes in here."

At home, Esme spent the day playing with Renesmee and took her out and about. She treated her to ice cream, made leaf piles and had a fun day playing grandma, though knew Renesmee saw the afternoon as a mother-daughter day.

"Can we go see Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

Esme looked at the clock and knew Carlisle was going to be home soon. She wanted to be there to greet him, though knew there was no sense in it.

"Let's go." She took her granddaughter's hand and the two of them made their way to the Quileute Reservation.

A text message came through on her phone from Bella, and she glanced down as she and Nessy took their time on the walk. It ready: Try to get Renesmee to get Jacob to do a campfire tonight. Edward wants to get you alone, and that'll leave me and Carlisle alone here. Maybe she can alter the plans!

Esme felt immediately tense at both of the scenarios and looked over at Renesmee. "Maybe we could do a campfire with Jacob tonight."

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically.

"Do you want to ask him when we go down there?"

Renesmee looked at the dark, gray sky, "I'll ask him. Yes. I want to roast marshmallows."

Esme smiled, "Okay."

When they arrived at Jacob's house, he greeted them both with a smile. "My two favorite girls."

"Hello Jacob," Esme said, accepting a long hug from one of Bella's best friends.

"How was your day?"

"Great," Renesme said, "We jumped in the leaf piles and I got a huge ice cream sundae."

"Sounds awesome," he said, then looked at Esme.

"Can we have a fire tonight Jake?" Renesmee asked.

"A fire?"

"With the rest of the wolves."

He laughed, "I'll see if I can round them up, but we're going out later tonight as a pack. So maybe early we can do one around... " he thought, "Eight o'clock. That way it won't go past your bed time."

She smiled, "Yes!"

Esme was hoping for an all night affair around the fire, but she thought their plan was better than nothing. She flipped her phone open and texted Bella what she had managed to do, who sent her back the word 'great' with a smiley face attached.

"Can I steal her for an hour or two?" Jacob asked, "My dad's making hamburgers and hotdogs."

Renesme looked up toward Esme, "Please?"

She smiled and looked at Jacob, "Sure. Could you get her back home by six-thirty or so? Then we'll come back down for eight."

He nodded, "Sure thing."

"Alright." Esme smiled and Renesmee scampered up onto Jacob's back.

"See ya in a bit," he said.

Esme made her way back home and Carlisle was already back. Bella and Edward were still gone and she greeted him with smile.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" she asked. The second the words let her mouth she regretted saying them.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder and around the room, "Me?"

"Oh, yeah..." Esme said, "Did I say honey? I don't know, I didn't meant to say that. I'm so used to asking Edward how his day was..." she tried to stop rambling, "Sorry."

He looked at her with a confused expression, then gave a genuine laugh. "It's alright."

"Esme is still out with Edward?"

"Yeah," she said, "I think so. I just got back from the reservation. Jacob wanted to borrow Renesmee." She then added, "I think they are planning a bonfire or a campfire tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Do I?" he asked, "Maybe. I'll see what Esme wants to do. We'll probably go for at least a little bit."

"Good," she said with a smile.

He nodded and continued to do what he was doing.

Bella and Edward arrived shortly after and Edward immediately scooped Esme up off her feet. "How was your day with Nessy?"

"It was great," she said, "I just dropped her off at Jacob's. She asked if we could all hang out with the guys down there tonight. I think we should go. It'll be fun."

Edward's disappointment couldn't be mistaken, "What time?"

"Umm.. eight."

He smiled, "We could go for an hour, but..." he pulled her to the side, "I'd like to maybe have a quiet evening alone with you."

Esme smiled, "After midnight, remember?"

"Before midnight," he argued playfully and pressed his lips against hers.

When his tongue met hers, her eyes opened with surprise and she wanted to push him away, but didn't. As he finally broke the kiss, she smiled, "We'll see." She looked down and saw the his hand rested on one of her boobs and she swatted it away.

"What?" he asked, "I didn't even realize I was doing that."

Esme smiled and knew she had to continue pretending to be Bella, "I just don't want your parents to see us making out in the hallway."

He shrugged, "Alright."

When he backed off, Esme felt relieved, but she took his hand and walked downstairs.

The next hour passed by somewhat slowly, but Jacob finally returned with Renesmee and prepared everyone for the night to come.

"We have to be out by ten," Jacob said, "Because the packs are meeting, it should be a good time."

Ten, Bella thought, that'll give us two hours until midnight. All we have to do is kill two hours.

The task didn't seem all that difficult, though she knew that a lot could happen in those one hundred and twenty minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Esme had a hard time fighting off Edward's sneaky advances throughout the day, but knew when she changed back to herself she would be able to find it a little humorous. She always viewed Edward, like she assumed everyone else did Carlisle, as a respectful, moral man. While that aspect of him never changed in her mind, she was able to laugh at his other side that was kept hidden to everyone but Bella. It wasn't bad by any means, but she would be able to see him through a different set of eyes.

The campfire was on the low key side, and started off perfectly fine. As the night progressed, things took a more difficult turn.

"Grandma," Renesmee said, "You should go back to the house." A smile spread across her face.

Bella looked at her after several seconds of not realizing she was speaking to her. "Oh... why Nessy?"

Her eyes drifted toward her parents and Edward smiled.

"What's going on?" Esme asked him quietly, sensing something was up.

"Remember what I told you the other day?"

"No," she said, "What?"

"I'll text it to you."

Esme anxiously waited for the message to go through and her eyes lit up at the words: Carlisle is going to ask Esme to renew their wedding vows. Remember now?

"Oh my God," Esme said aloud, "Are they going to do it tonight?"

"No," he whispered, "But he's going to "propose" the idea tonight." He grinned and looked over toward where Bella sat next to Carlisle. He shook his head subtly at Edward as if to ask him not to say anything further regarding the subject.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Go with Pop," Renesmee urged with a smile.

Carlisle laughed uncomfortably and looked across the way at his granddaughter with a smile.

She smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Jacob," Bella said, "Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He looked surprised, as did Carlisle and Edward.

"Uh, sure, yeah."

Bella looked at Carlisle, "I'll be right back."

"Okay..." he said with confusion written on his face.

She jumped up and nearly took Jacob by the arm away from everyone. No one knew what was going on.

"What's up?" he asked, once they were far away.

"Jacob, it's me, Bella."

"Huh?"

"Remember you said something about curses on Friday the 13th last night?"

He was overly confused, knowing he'd spoken to Bella about it jokingly, but not Esme, "I was kidding. Who said that? Bella?"

"I'm Bella," she said again, "I'll prove it." She rattled off a bunch of their secrets that Jacob knew she had never told anyone about.

He stared at her in disbelief for a few minutes before he laughed, "Why don't you just tell Edward, then?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"He won't believe this. I could see you didn't."

"It didn't take long to convince me," he paused, "You believed him when he told you he was a blood sucker."

"I guessed."

"So, make him do the same thing."

She knew he had a point but shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked again.

Bella traced over the incidents that had taken place, then said the next line as quietly and quickly as possible, "Because... I had sex with Carlisle."

Jacob looked at her for a few seconds before he burst out in a fit of laughter. "What!?"

"Jake, I can't go back to the house or I'll do it again. It only happened while I was in Esme's body."

"Just deny him, Bella," he said with a grin, "God knows you did that with me enough."

"That's the problem, I'm afraid I... " she hesitated with her next words. Jacob waited with anticipation and leaned slightly toward her with his ear, "I'm afraid I won't want to deny him."

Jacob began to laugh just as hard this time before she swatted at him, "I need help," she said.

"You can say that again."

"Jacob..."

"What has Edward's magic worn out and now you have the hots for Dr. Cullen?"

"No!" she said loudly, "I don't know what's happening. I have my own mind, but I have Esme's senses and I think it's making me more attracted to him."

He continued to grin, "I'm sorry, I know this shouldn't be funny, but it kind of is. If you tell the guys now, Carlisle will know that you kind of took advantage of him."

"Took advantage... I didn't take advantage of him." Bella was beginning to get angry with Jacob.

"Would he have done it if he knew you were... you?"

"That's not fair. We switched bodies right in the middle of it."

"But when you go home now..." Jacob's voice trailed off with a smile, "You'll know exactly what you're doing."

"That's why I need your help. Prolong the bonfire."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Packs are meeting tonight. I can't stop it. We all have to be there."

"Do it after midnight."

"Bella," he said with another smile, "I don't want to see you in this situation, but I do find it mildly entertaining to say the least. You have a couple hours left of the day, so I say go enjoy them. For whatever reason, you're into Carlisle right now," he laughed again, then stopped at the angry expression on her face, "So go enjoy the next few hours and don't look back."

She shook her head, "I was hoping for discouragement, not encouragement."

"Well, has Esme been romping with Edward all day?"

"No," she said, "And I haven't been doing that with Carlisle either."

He smiled again and Bella hit him. "Cut it out, Jacob."

"We'd better be getting back to the fire. Your father-in-law has a proposal in order."


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle and Edward were talking quietly when Bella returned to the fire. Esme sat close with Renesmee and had a look as if to say: I have no idea what to do.

Bella felt the same. She didn't know what to do, especially as Renesmee continued to encourage her to go back o the house with Carlisle.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle whispered as Bella returned from her brief chat with Jacob, "Is it something about Renesmee?"

She shook her head, "No. Nothing. Well, sort of." She didn't know how to answer because the truth wasn't coming out at that moment.

"Can we take a walk?" he asked her quietly. There was enough concern in his voice for Esme to give Bella a nod from across the way.

"Sure," Bella answered.

The two of them stood up and waved to everyone else. Carlisle took the time to thank the Quileutes for inviting them over before he took her hand in his.

Bella looked over her shoulder at Esme, who tried to look comfortable in her seat next to Edward.

Carlisle lead her back to their house, though neither of them spoke much along the way. Bella contemplated trying to tell him the trust, as she had Jacob, though she was too embarrassed about her actions in Esme's body to come clean. If he actually did believe her, he would surely feel even more awkward than she did about what took place between them. Their typically plutonic, family-oriented relationship could possibly be ruined. She didn't want that and so she remained silent.

When they got to the doorstep, Carlisle led Bella inside, opening the door for her and letting her in before him in a true gentleman-like fashion. As the door clicked shut behind them, Bella felt her stomach drop and her throat tighten. Though her nervous system had diminished along with her human body, there were only two or three other times in her entire life that she felt as nervous as she did in those few seconds.

"Will you join me upstairs?" Carlisle asked her, "I have something I'd like to give you."

Bella looked at him and nodded quickly then walked up the stairs with him. Carlisle flipped on one of the smaller lights on the night stand next to the bed and crossed the room toward his dresser. She watched as he shuffled through his sock drawer before removing a single gold band and walked back toward her.

"What's that?" Bella asked, feeling guilty almost instantly that she was experiencing a special moment that belonged to Esme.

He smiled subtly and held the tiny piece of jewelry out in the palm of his hand, "I was thinking recently about how long we've been together and how much your love means to me."

Bella opened her mouth and waited as he continued.

"I'd like to renew our vows, Esme," then added, "If you'd like to."

She didn't know what to say. His gesture was the sweetest thing she could ever imagine, particularly for a couple that had been together for nine decades, or more. Carlisle was quite literally professing his eternal love for his wife and she was stuck in the wrong body.

"Carlisle," Bella said, shaking her head in a disbelief. She knew she had to accept the ring as if she were Esme. There wasn't a bone in her body capable of saying no to him. Esme would never in a million years do that. She would be leaping into his arms already if she was there. "Yes," Bella said with a smile, "Yes, of course I would like to."

His almost saddened expression at her hesitation quickly transformed into a full fledged smile and he gently took her hand in his.

"I don't think I'm suppose to put this on until the day we do this, but just wear it for tonight," Carlisle told her, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Okay," Bella said, picturing Esme's face as motivation to sound ecstatic about the situation. She looked up at Carlisle and he pulled her to him for a long hug and a kiss.

"I love you," he told her, "And I never want to live a day without you."

"I love you, too," Bella told him, "I can't believe you did this."

Carlisle shrugged, "I just think it's a nice way to say 'I love you'."

She could easily see why Esme was so in love with Carlisle. He was just as perfect as Edward was, and equally as romantic. Bella sighed and failed to part from how close he held her. Her eyes glanced over toward the clock that read just a few minutes before ten o'clock. She then shifted her eyes back to meet Carlisle's. Both of them knew what the other was thinking.

Edward and Esme left the fire not long after, with Edward towing a progressively tired Renesmee on his back. By the time they reached their house, she was asleep and her breathing steadied out by the time Edward placed her under the covers of her bed. The two of them said their quiet goodnights to her before retreating to the bedroom that Edward was adamantly leading them to.

"She's sound asleep," he told Esme, "I can already see her dreams."

"What are they?" she asked with a smile.

"They're of you and her," Edward said, placing his hand on the side of her face, "I'm sure I'd be dreaming of you, too, if I could sleep."

Esme sighed and looked down, though Edward tilted his head down to kiss her.

"Let me go into the bathroom for a second," Esme said. She kissed him quickly once and scooted past him. Edward smiled as the door closed and waited.

What am I going to do? she thought to herself, looking in the mirror at Bella's face staring back at her. She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, then let her thoughts begin to unwind again. I can't wait in here until midnight.

A few minutes passed before Edward's knock tapped lightly at the door. "Bella..." he said.

"Be right out," Esme said. She ran some water as a distraction before finally coming out of the room. As she opened the door, her eyes quickly focused below Edward's waist as she picked up on the fact that he was completely nude. She put her hands out in front of her and looked away. "Edward!"

"What?" he asked with a laugh. "I closed the door."

"What about Nessy?"

"She's asleep."

"She could wake up." Esme tried to keep her focus on his face.

I've made it a century without ever seeing his... thing, she thought to herself, now he's practically showing it off to me. Gosh, Edward is like a son to me! I can't get past it.

"She's fine," Edward assured her.

"You're not going to let me shower first?" Esme asked.

He grinned, "Let you?" Edward shook his head, "Bella, you don't need permission from me-"

"Great!" Esme said, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

His face twisted in disappointment that he made no effort to block out. "Alright."

She smiled and would have kissed him on the cheek if he'd had some clothes on, but hurried back into bathroom and locked the door.

Here goes the longer shower of my life, Esme thought. She sighed and wasted a few minutes before starting up the water.

Bella had made her way out through a set of French doors that lead onto a balcony. She had convinced Carlisle that the atmosphere was much more romantic out there, and if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he would never try to get overly intimate with her out there.

She let her hands rest on the railing and sighed as he stood behind her with his hands on either side of hers. His arms against hers almost felt warm and she closed her eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful out here tonight?" Bella asked, looking up toward the sky and the dark scenery.

Carlisle followed her gaze, "Yeah. It is."

"Thank you for surprising me like this," she went on, knowing Esme would want her to let him know of her appreciation, "I can't believe you're doing this for me."

He kissed her on the cheek, "I can't believe you've stayed with me for this long."

Bella sighed. Esme should be here right now, she thought, he is too sweet.

Carlisle placed one of his hands over hers and rubbed the back of her hand gently for a moment before repositioning it next to hers. He took in a deep breath of his own and Bella could see the tenseness in his forearms. She could tell as his level of desire began to heighten. Her hand drifted over his, as he had done to her a moment before and she turned to him.

He made eye contact with her and began to kiss her as he body turned slightly to face him completely.

Esme would want you to flatter him, not sleep with him! Bella told herself, shaking her head.

Jacob's words then rang in her mind and she knew that the hour or so she had left was all she would have for eternity to get her slight, new infatuation for Carlisle out of her system. Esme's original words also replayed in her thoughts: we'll do what we have to and never talk about it again.

Bella closed her eyes and continued to think while she continued to make out with Carlisle.

Esme _definitely_ didn't give me permission to do what I'm doing, she thought again.

The phone she still had in her pocket went off and Bella realized it was probably the only way she could convince herself to pull back.

"Leave it," Carlisle said, not opening his eyes.

Bella looked down and saw it was her own name sending a text message. "Hang on," she said, "It could be important." She flipped the phone open and looked at the message. Carlisle looked down toward her hands and they read it together.

Edward is naked and I don't know what to do! I'm in the bathroom right now!

Carlisle gave Esme a weird look and began to laugh, "What's that about?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh a little either, but also felt some jealousy over the issue. She knew how easily it was to fall into Carlisle's sensual touches. Why would it be any different for Esme and Edward?

"Nothing," she shook her head and closed the phone.

"I shouldn't pry into whatever Bella is confiding in you for," he said.

Bella admired him more at that moment for the concern of her own well-being. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Let me just give her a quick call, okay?"

Carlisle nodded and kissed her once, then put a hand on her face, "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella scurried out of the room and down the hall into Carlisle's office. She closed the door and tried to be as quiet as possible. She was extremely thankful for his patience in that moment, as he didn't fight her at all when she excused herself from the room. He actually looked carefree and at ease with no worries about having to wait a little longer to go on with the rest of his intentions that evening.

I hope he can wait another hour, she thought to herself. She punched in her own phone number and waited as the phone rang several times. When Esme answered, she felt relieved.

"I have a solution I think," Bella said quietly, "Carlisle thinks you are having a crisis and he seems more than willing to allow me to help you through it. Tell Edward the same thing. Tell him I'm overly emotional or something and that you need a few minutes to meet with me. Hopefully we can kill enough time for the day to run out so we switch back to our own bodies."

"Okay," Esme said, "I don't know how I'm going to get by him. He's been very persistent tonight."

"I'll send your a 9-1-1 text in a minute. Leave it where he can see it, then he'll insist the way Carlisle did that I go see you."

"Alright," she agreed.

The two of them hung up their respective phones. Bella gave Esme a few minutes to get from point A to point B before sending a text message saying she needed to speak with her right away.

They agreed to meet out by the river near the Quileute territorial line.

As she suspected, Carlisle was easy to convince and he let her go without much questioning on the matter. He laid a few light kisses on her, pulling her to him once more intimately before he let her go.

"When you get back..." he looked at her with a smile.

Bella smiled back, enjoying her last moment of flirting with him, "I'm yours for the rest of the night."

Carlisle pulled her back to him once, "And the morning and part of the early afternoon..."

She laughed, still finding humor in the secret side to Carlisle that she knew he would never show her on his own, "Sounds good to me."

He kissed her once, "Go help the kids with... whatever it is they need."

"Just Bella," she said, then disappeared out of the house.

She darted through the woods as fast as she could, stopping to check her phone once as Esme gave her a final confirmation that she would be meeting with her. Before she knew it, they were both standing together by a short cliff that looked over the rustling water.

"Okay, we don't have much more time," Esme said. She looked down at her phone to read that it was well past eleven.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"Wait here until midnight, I guess. They both think we're meeting with each other so we should be alright."

Bella nodded and held her hand out. Esme looked down and took her hand in her own.

"Carlisle asked you to renew your vows," she said, "I wish you could have been there."

"Edward told me," she said with a nod, then smiled, "You said yes right?"

They both laughed and Bella nodded, "Of course."

"Did he try to..."

She laughed again, "Not as actively as Edward because all of his clothes were on, but I convinced him to go out onto the balcony to look at the stars."

Esme smiled then hugged her, "We're going to get through this last part of the day. Was Carlisle disappointed when you left?"

"Yeah," Bella said, "But he was smiling and I made him some promises that you'll have to carry out." She looked at Esme and chuckled.

Esme laughed, "I think Edward will be anxiously awaiting your return."

Bella smiled, "Was he... mad?"

"No," Esme shook her head, "But he made it known of his disappointment."

She sighed.

"He'll be there when you get back," she assured her.

"What if we don't change back?" Bella asked.

Esme shook her head, "I don't know."

"I don't know how long we can go on like this. I'd be all for trying to tell them the truth, but Carlisle would know what happened when we first switched."

"Gosh, if for some reason we don't switch back, we'd have to tell them," she looked at Bella, "We could just lie about the time frame so he wouldn't know."

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry, Esme."

"It's alright, it's not your fault."

"I told Jacob."

"You did?" Esme asked, "Did he believe you?"

"After I started rattling off the Quileute secrets, he believed me."

Esme raised her eyebrows.

"He won't say anything... ever," Bella assured her, "I have plenty on him, believe me."

They both stared at each other and shared a little conversation to pass the time, even finding humor in their current situation. Before they knew it, midnight was approaching and they shared a hug.

"Good luck," Esme said.

"For both of us," Bella added.

They looked at each other before heading back to where they came from.

When Bella got back to the Cullens house, she looked down at her phone. It read 11:57.

Three minutes, she thought.

A loud sigh left her mouth and she quickly went inside. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through the television stations.

"How did it go?" he asked, genuine in his question.

"Fine," Bella said, "Just some... girl talk." She smiled at him and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

Carlisle smiled, "Well, I'm glad everything's alright."

"Me too," Bella said with a nod, then thought to herself, 11:58.

She and Carlisle looked at each other before he let out a light laugh and muted the television. Bella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you for the ring, Carlisle."

"You're welcome," he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said back, initiating a long kiss.

Less than two minute in all of eternity to do this, she thought. Why am I so enamored with him? I hope it fades when I'm back in my own body.

Carlisle carefully picked her up and laid her down toward the head of the bed directly in the center. He switched off the light by the bed, leaving them with only the television as lighting for the room. He sighed and moaned quietly as he kissed her and easily maneuvered each of her legs to the side.

11:59, Bella thought, able to glance toward the clock in the middle of their moment of passion. She closed her eyes as he aggressively kissed her neck.

"Carlisle," she whispered, urging him on.

He moaned and brought his lips back to hers, trying to undress her.

In that moment, everything stopped for a brief second and the similar whirlwind feeling from before returned. The surroundings changed on the drop of a dime and Bella was unclear of what exactly was happening. She was convinced that she and Esme were in the process of switching back.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella opened her eyes, having not even realized she had closed them in the first place. She looked around the room and felt Edward's arms around her. She took in a long, deep breath and felt his scent hit her like cupid's arrow. She pulled back and kissed him hard, holding his face in her hands.

"Edward!"

He laughed, surprised by her actions after failing miserably to get close with her throughout the night. "Bella..." A huge smile lingered on his face and they stared at each other adoringly. Bella brought her mouth back to his and kissed him with whole-hearted enthusiasm.

"If I knew this is what I would get if I waited until midnight, I wouldn't have argued," he said with a grin.

Bella giggled, "Yeah, I guess I was trying out the whole tease thing. Did it work?"

He laughed, "I suppose so." His hands lingered on the button of her jeans and Bella undid it for him. Edward shook his head still smiling, "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"Was everything alright with Esme?"

Bella's eyes focused on his, "Yeah. Yeah, she just found out about the whole Volturi thing, you know, Alice's vision."

"Oh, yeah," Edward said with a nod, "Was she upset?"

"She's alright now," Bella said with a grin, then thought of how she'd parted with Carlisle during their switch back, "Probably more than alright actually." A smile formed on her face and she turned, catching their reflections in the mirror. She lifted her hand to her face and smiled, then shook her head at her own private joke.

"What?" Edward asked, "Still can't believe you're a vampire?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm used to it."

He brought his mouth back to hers and Bella returned the kiss, practically pushing him onto the bed. She straddled him and kissed him fiercely as Edward's hands settled on her hips.

She smiled as their articles of clothing quickly made their way to the floor. He pulled the covers over them and grinned before Bella made the first move to up their intimacy to the next level.

Edward let her know of his pleasure and quickly kissed her again as she lingered on top of him. Her thoughts briefly went back to Carlisle exactly twenty-four hours before.

"I think you should try something new when we do it like this," she said with a smile, "I... read about it in a magazine."

He turned his mouth up in a closed-mouth smile, "Alright."

Bella snickered and kissed him, then lead him through the new ideas she'd learned from her day with Carlisle.

Esme didn't have time to process the switch, or speak a word to Carlisle. From the second she felt his hands on her, she knew things were back in order and that she had regained possession of her body. He tried to say something once, but she didn't give him the chance. She kissed him passionately and dug her fingers into the muscular lines of his back.

What she wanted to say was: I know it's only been a day, but I've missed you. I've missed kissing you, and hugging you and seeing you off to work, not mention having sex with you freely whenever I want.

Esme sighed as she was well aware of Bella's promises to him. The rest of their family members would not be returning until well into the following afternoon. If this was a preview, or a start-up, of what was to take place over the course of the next eighteen hours, Esme was more than ready to experience it.

One day deprived of him and I can't let him go, she thought to herself, I hope I never have to live another day like that again.

Esme knew it was selfish, but at the moment didn't care. She could only focus on how beautiful and passionate and hot she felt when she made love to Carlisle. She was so thankful that Friday was finally over.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey. I guess that was the last chapter. I wasn't sure how long the story was going to be, but I hope everyone had as fun of a time reading it as I did writing it. First story on fanfiction so thanks for not being harsh on the comments! :) If anyone has an idea for another story let me know, or if u want to collaborate or something, I dunno. Still working the kinks out with the site!


End file.
